Closet Invitation
by Roxius
Summary: During a make-out session, Naoto realizes the possibility of death in their upcoming battles, but Rise quickly puts her worries to rest with minor sexual amusement. Naoto X Rise shoujo ai. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus, but I own a copy of Persona 4! Unfortunately, the data became corrupted, so I'm not going to play the game anymore.

I REQUIRE REVIEWS TO TELL ME HOW I'M DOING AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE, AS WELL AS REVIEWS KEEP ME INFLUENCED TO ACTUALLY CONTINUE WRITING, BECAUSE THERE'S NO POINT IN WRITING IF NO ONE'S GOING TO COMMENT ON IT!

NAOTO AND RISE ARE JUST SO FRIGGIN' ADORABLE TOGETHER!!!...Great, there goes the last remaining shred of my manliness...I mean, I actually just like Naoto alot, even Naoto X Kanji is alright with me, but I'm not too into pairing up the MC with anyone...I don't know why...

Please check out my P4 tribute slideshow videos on Youtube as well!! My name there is 'Hikasu3445'.

I'm probably going to write some more P3 fics too...but not many, only about two or three more...

* * *

Naoto knew immediately that she was the only one left. Beside her laid the bleeding corpse of her dear friend Kanji Tatsumi, who had gave his life to protect her. Nearby, she could see Yosuke and Chie in the same positions, neither of them moving. Souji's body was also close by, but it was much more obvious to tell that he was no longer with them, as his head had been completely torn apart. Before her hovered the hellspawn responsible for this carnage: Izanami-no-Okami.

Naoto tried to raise her gun, in some desperate attempt to fight back, but her pistol slipped out of her numb fingers and hit the ground with a THUD. She finally realized her arm was broken. Warm blood was running down the side of her face, and specks of dirt were in her hair and on her skin. Naoto took a step forward, and a surge of pain flowed through. However, she bit her tongue, not letting the pain get the best of her.

'This...this was definitely not what we had hoped...'

Glancing down, Naoto saw something she wished she hadn't: the corpse of Rise Kujikawa, the very girl she had loved since they first met. Her stomach was torn open, and her organs had been ripped to shreds. She had a look of incomparable fear frozen on her pale face.

Naoto started to scream, but realized her voice had suddenly left her.

Izanami-no-Okami let out a loud, hollowed cackle, and rose its large arms high into the air. A large, dark ball of energy formed within the demon's palms, and it swung it straight at the detective girl without hesitation. Naoto closed her eyes and braced herself, as the energy ball came closer...

...and then she felt a pair of soft lips press against her own.

'...WHAT?!!'

--

--

--

Naoto snapped her eyes open, and found herself lying inside a supply closet, Rise Kujikawa pressed up against her, kissing her on the lips, the nose, and the cheeks gingerly and lovingly.

"...Naoto-kun, are you okay?" Rise asked, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Naoto thought about that strange dream she just had. 'Did I...really fall asleep? Why the hell would I fall asleep during a situation like THIS in the first place, anyway?!!'

"Naoto-kun...?"

"Oh...I'm...I'm fine..." Naoto replied, before giving Rise a quick kiss of her own, in hopes to change the subject back to them making-out.

Rise blushed and smiled widely. "You know, Naoto-kun, you're just so...perfect..."

Naoto raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really...?"

"Yeah...your face...your body...your personality...you're completely perfect..."

Naoto chuckled and shook her head, saying, "I...really don't think that's possible. I'd say that it is more plausible to state that I am 'perfect for you', not 'perfect in general', because...I'm not, and you know that..."

Rise continued to beam at her. "...Well, I think you're perfect, and that's all that matters..."

Naoto wrapped her arms around Rise's thin waist and just held her for a while, thinking about everything between them.

That was when she noticed something out of place.

"...What're we doing in a supply closet?" Naoto asked.

"Oh...we're skipping gym class to make out of course, silly!!!" Rise exclaimed, pinching Naoto's cheek in a playful way.

"Ah, yes...of course..."

Rise broke away from her lover for a moment, and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Is something wrong, Naoto-kun? You seem...depressed all of the sudden..."

"I don't know..." Naoto replied, frowning, "I'm just sort of afraid about the upcoming battles we'll have to face..."

Rise nuzzled her cheek against Naoto's neck and told her, "Well, don't worry, my love. I think that no matter what, we'll end up coming out the victors, especially with Souji-kun leading us...I won't die, and neither will you...no one will...please don't let it bother you..."

"Well...I can't help but worry-"

Rise cut her off by kissing her on the lips once again, their tongues entwining and fighting for dominance.

When they separated, a trail of saliva hung between their mouths. "...You still worried?" Rise asked, smirking.

Her hormones now in full bloom, Naoto began to slid her hand underneath Rise's skirt...


End file.
